Bones
by AngelicaS
Summary: Complete! He is always haunted by dreams... dreams where an angel will show him a girl... then... one day... Darien Chiba saw someone like him... a girl that also had dreams of the angel... the two shared a painful secret... and only Darien can save her.


Hey hey! It's me again! I've decided to do this super short story... I hope   
you like it... the idea of it's interesting. It's inspired by "So Weird"   
(forgot the name of the episode). Sailor Moon and Disney don't belong to me   
and I don't think ever will (unless I become a rich typhoon and buy them...).  
Don't sue me, cause I don't have any money and I'm not doing this for profit,   
so....   
  
Bones by Angelica ^_^ sailoryaoli@hotmail.com  
  
He had that dream again. Always the same dream. In that dream, he was always   
walking down a dark hall. A golden door was always presented to him in the end.  
He would touch it, tracing its ornamental patterns with a hesitating finger. Then  
he would push it open. An angel will wait for him there. He couldn't really see  
his face, but he knew that he had a braid of long black hair. Strange really. He  
had always expected angels to have hair like the sun and gleaming blue eyes. This  
creature is neither. He had sad black eyes. They weren't sharp and harsh, but a  
warm and comforting black. It reminded him of velvet. Yes... that was it... eyes  
with the warmth of black velvet.   
  
He couldn't see the angel's clothes. His body was glowing, though. Darien could  
barely make out the lining of his figure. Large white wings spread out behind his  
back. He had told Darien his name before... "Seiya". It means "Star". An angel  
by the name of "Starlight". This was a queer dream indeed. Once again, the angel  
guided Darien to HER... or at least a picture of her. They walked silently down  
the corridor, and Seiya pointed to a picture of a beautiful woman. The picture  
changes in every dream. This time, it showed her with a wreath of flowers on  
her hair, a flower basket in her lap. She was the stereotyped image of an angel.   
She had a crop of golden hair on her head. That day, she weaved her waves of gold   
around her head like a crown. She was beautiful... with the largest crystal blue   
eyes and the softest pale lips. She was ethereal... The girl wore a white tunic   
that sparkled. The painting had captured her while she was laughing. He could make  
out the mischievous twinkle in her beautiful eyes. He could almost hear her giggle,  
like silver bells.  
  
Darien looked at Seiya with confusion. She was beautiful... yes... but what  
was the point? Why did the angel show him this? What does she matter to him? Seiya  
smiled understandingly. Darien furrowed his eyebrow. He doesn't understand why...  
  
"Rescue her... for she is your maiden..." Seiya told him. Darien gasped. This  
was the first time that the angel had spoken to him. Seiya had a warm voice that  
echoed. There was something heavenly about his voice. It seemed... warm... kind...  
and... just different. Strange as it was, Darien felt that the words didn't come  
from the mouth of Seiya, but from his soul... from a place deep inside him.  
  
"Rescue her... how?" The angel said nothing. All was black...  
  
**********  
  
Darien woke up with a start. He sighed. He had that dream since he was five.  
What did it mean? He was truly confused. He thought about the angel's words. Rescue  
her? Sighing, he shook his head. It was a silly dream... but he couldn't help but  
ponder on it.   
  
He got up, and began to dress. After all, he was a med. intern and he needed to  
make his rounds.   
  
**********  
  
"Ah... Dr.Chiba! We have a new patient today. Why don't you check up on her?"  
Darien nodded at the nurse. He grabbed his pad... Hmm..... room 205. He checked  
the sign. Yup... he got the right room. He opened the dark chestnut door.  
  
"What..." the girl burst out in surprise. Darien froze. It was her.... the  
girl in her dreams. She didn't look healthy now. She looked pale, sickly, and weak.  
He knew by first glance that she was dying. There you go with the dreams. You probably  
have seen her somewhere and didn't remember. It was just the your unconscious, he  
reasoned. He gave her a friendly smile.  
  
"Hello... I'm Dr.Chiba," He took sometime to read her diagnosis chart. Cancer...  
leukemia... She had just started taking chemo. His blue eyes focused on the girl again.  
Darien felt his mouth run agape. He saw Seiya wrap his arms around the girl. His  
black velvety eyes looked back at him... as if trying to say something. The girl didn't  
notice as the angel wrapped an arm around her firmly. Seiya seemed sadder than usual.   
The girl focused her haunting eyes at him. He realized that she was beautiful. There  
was a serene expression in her face.  
  
"Do you see him? Seiya? I can feel his arms around me. I can tell... from the  
look on your face. You met him... You know... you're the only one so far that can  
see him. Do you know what he wants from me? Is he welcoming me to heaven? I know  
I'm dying Dr.Chiba. I wonder long much longer my body will survive," her words haunt  
him. He felt strangely connected to her. Darien felt his feet move with it's own will.  
He grasped her hand. They were so pale... he felt a warm sensation in his heart. What  
was it? He felt electricity fizz around them. Closing his eyes briefly, he felt their  
minds join. He could see her thoughts, her fear, and her calmness. It all flooded through  
his mind. They stared at each other for a while.  
  
"Yes... I see him... I see your angel," he whispered. He felt a tugging at his  
heart. He needed her... he just couldn't explain it.   
  
"He comes in my dreams... lately though, he appears with me at all times," she   
explained. He looked at her eyes. They were slightly bleak.  
  
"Don't give up!" He said hoarsely. She smiled sadly. Tears began to well up in   
her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to leave. I want to stay in this world. I want to be around my   
friends and family. I don't want to die." He brushed her tears off. What can he say?  
She was dying... the chemo would only stop it for a while, but the disease will take  
over.  
  
"I feel strangely connected to you... yet... I've never met you... it feels  
as if I've seen you before." She continued. He nodded. Her voice was so sweet... like  
honey. She was so thin. He remembered something. He reached to his pocket and handed  
her the medicine. She made a face.  
  
"It makes me dizzy. Then I vomit..." he looked at her with pity. The drugs were  
very effective, but the side effects are terrible.  
  
"Have you ever though about transplants..."  
  
"Serena. My name is Serena. Yes... but there are no marrow samples fit for me.  
My type is very rare. None of my family have my type." He nodded. This was true. Many  
people with leukemia didn't have a match in their family. It was one of the cancer  
types that was curable... but it required a marrow transplant. Few people these days  
wanted to donate.   
  
"My name is Darien." They smiled at each other. He felt a warmth in his chest.  
  
"Don't give up." He said, holding his hand tighter around hers.  
  
"Never." She said. The two sat there, simply looking at each other. They match  
each other like a puzzle. He could see deep into her soul and she could do the same   
thing. Outside, Seiya looked at them with sadness. In a flash... the angel was gone.  
  
**********  
  
He dreamed about her again. Seiya looked at him. There was tears in his eyes.  
What was going on? He was instantly in Serena's bedside. She was there, but her  
face was whitish. Her parents are around her. They were all crying. She was dead.  
He knew what the angel had meant now. Seiya was showing him her death. Why him? Why  
did Seiya tell him that only he can rescue her? There is nothing he can do. He didn't  
want his maiden to die! He needed her. She touched his soul. She was his other half.  
  
Yet there she was... lying in the hospital bed. She was dead. No! This wasn't  
meant to be!   
  
He felt the angel grab his hand. Darien looked at his arm in surprise. He could  
see his bones glowing. His arms are nearly transparent! Why is the angel showing him  
his bones.  
  
"Rescue her... Only you have the power..." the angel repeated, leaving in a flash.  
  
**********  
  
Darien woke up with a jolt. He looked at his arm, relieved to see that it was normal.  
Just a dream he reassured himself. His heart was pounding in his chest. He felt a   
ringing in his ear. Gasping a nervous breath, he looked at his hands again.  
  
"He showed me my bones... why... bones..." He pondered to himself. What did it mean?  
Why would the angel show him his bones. A thought flashed in his mind. He stood up. He  
knew what to do. He would go save his maiden.  
  
"Darien Chiba, here are the results to you bone marrow test." The doctor told him.  
He prayed silently.   
  
"Is there a match?" The doctor smiled, nodding.  
  
"Your type is very rare, so I'm surprised that there is actually a match. Her  
name is Serena Tuskino. She have leukemia. With a transplant, she can be saved." He  
sighed with relief. That's why the angel showed him his bones.   
  
"I'll donate." He said firmly. The doctor gave him a form.  
  
**********  
  
Serena looked up to see Darien standing in front of her. Her face broke into  
a smile.   
  
"The angel left. He told me I'm to be saved," she said simply. He ran to take  
her in his arms.  
  
"My maiden..."  
  
"Thank you..." They looked at each other, feeling the warmness of their soul mix.  
  
**********  
  
Seiya looked at them from a corner of the room. The two were so engrossed with  
each other that they didn't notice him. He smiled with happiness. He had saved his  
angel. They will be happy together. His velvet eyes twinkled. Another figure appeared  
next to him. He smiled at the woman next to him. She had beautiful red hair wrapped in  
braids and red eyes. There was soft flowers in her hair. She wore a wonderful dress   
of red and yellow. She was Kakyuu. Her golden wings flapped around her. Seiya wrapped  
his arms around his princess. They grinned at each other. In a flash, they disappeared.  
  
"You know... Darien... I smell... olives..." She commented. He looked at her and  
took a sniff.  
  
"You're right," he said with a laugh as he hugged her closer.  
  
The End!  
  
Okay... I know I should be working hard on SPARKS, but I couldn't resist writing  
this! What do you think? It would be nice for you to review me! Please? Your opinions   
very important to me. I LOVE to hear what you think! I can't say thanks enough to the  
people who gave me support when I wrote FALLING. THANK YOU! Email me at sailoryaoli@hotmail.com or weizhouus@yahoo.com The first chapter of SPARKS would come out in a week or so.   
(Writing takes lots of time and effort). *I'm tired and hungry!* To tell you the   
truth.. I really liked writing this short piece! (I hope I didn't scare you with the   
title! ^_^). What did you think about the idea of Seiya being an angel? Anyway...  
  
On to the next chapter... I mean story!  
  



End file.
